This invention relates to an optical absorptiometer for measuring light absorption of a liquid.
Heretofore optical absorptiometers have been available for measuring light absorption of a liquid. However, these absorption meters employ a broad band of an unconstant light source. In addition, they do not employ a true reference light with which to compare the beam absorpted by the liquid to be measured. As a result, they do not give truly accurate results. We have now devised an optical absorptiometer which employs light of a broadly controlled wave length of a constant source and comparing it with a true reference wave length. Thus resulting in more accurate results.